ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabelle Jones
Biographical History The Beginning Annabelle is the oldest daughter of GDW, MWA, and MCW wrestling superstar and country singer Angelica “Firestar” Jones. Angelica first got pregnant with Annabelle at age fourteen and gave her up for adoption when she thought that the father, Sean Williams, would hate her and abandon her if he were to learn she was pregnant. So mother and daughter were separate for years until Angelica herself decided to finally approach her past and search for her long lost daughter. Angelica found Annabelle at an adoption agency, still the girl hadn’t been adopted. Angelica adopted the girl herself. As Annabelle grew older she grew to have a strong understanding of right and wrong, good and evil. Annabelle witnessed many of the actions her mother took inside of the ring, actions such as cheating to win or brutalizing an opponent with foreign objects and other weaponry, and Annabelle didn’t approve of them. Mother and daughter had many arguments over this issue but despite what Angelica did and what Annabelle hence would be exposed to, Annabelle would remain a good person. Annabelle initially trained under Blayze Alexander, as well her aunt Kayla, before starting in the wrestling business in the Global Division of Wrestling. Wrestling History Global Division of Wrestling (2007 to 2013) Her attempt at success in GDW was lackluster at best, despite one reign as GDW International Champion. In GDW she became even more disheartened by her mother, witnessing her mother nearly lose her sanity in an attempt to destroy Meagan Collins. Annabelle would become more and more distant from her mother and even quit by her middle name. From thenceforth she wanted to be known by her first name: Marie.Hidden Desires member Faith De Luca needed a tag team partner during a period in which HD member Samantha Raine was injured and Marie stepped up to the plate. Faith and Marie became fast friends and eventually invited Marie to join the group. Marie adopted much of their “mean girls” attitude (even changed her hair color and style to match theirs) and considered Sam and Faith more of a family than her mother ever was. Now that Hidden Desires had three members, GDW enacted the “freebird rule” which allowed all three of them (including Marie) to reign as tag team champions at once. During this period Marie would be a world tag team champion as a part of HD on three separate occasions. Marie’s life would eventually take a major hit when she was stalked by a psychopath who would later reveal herself to be Kimberly Williams, the daughter of Sean Williams and Marie’s half-sister. Kimberly blamed the Jones family and their legacy on her father’s suicide, so she targeted the family systematically, assaults on Marie, Kayla, and Angelica, causing Kayla to lose her baby and Angelica to be paralyzed from the neck down in the process. Angelica would eventually come out of the coma but committed suicide immediately afterward. The shock of her mother's death sent Marie into an even deeper depression than before. She decided to bury herself in her work, winning a GDW World Tag Team Championship with Hidden Desires At that year’s Wrestlecade event Marie would win the Mr. Money’s Million Dollar Global X Challenge to earn a world title shot. Samantha Raine, though, convinced her friend to give her the title shot which she used to win the title from Kurt Logan, and in return Samantha gave her half of the world tag team titles to Marie. Marie and Brittany Lohan, then world tag team champions, would also fight for the world heavyweight title which Brittany would go on to win. Then, to the shock of everyone, Marie would eventually side with her paternal half-sister Kim Williams, and feuded with her maternal half-sister Jessica Lasiewicz and Summer Collins. That rivalry ended with Kim’s death and Marie breaking her leg. Marie returned but not to the main roster, but to the development league of SWWC, stating that she had let her family and the industry down and that she would repay her dues and re-earn her place on the roster. While in SWWC Marie won the SWWC Tag Team Titles with Faith De Luca. Marie would eventually make her return to GDW where she made peace with her sister Jessica and teamed with her until the closing of the company in December 2013. Motor City Wrestling (2010 to 2011) Even though her life is in a bit of a turmoil right now, Marie feels it is necessary to try and expand her career to the realm of MCW. She battled Rayne Young to a standstill in the Whitecloud Memorial Tournament, she won a tag team match against then world champion Eric Sailes and Jackson Adams, and she defeated Zombie Mr. Perfect 3000 to win the X-Division Championship. Her career would continue to take off, with victories over the likes of Priest, Riley Addison, and finally Vincent Williams to earn her the first ever MCW Inception Championship, which would later become the FWA Inception Championship when MCW was rebranded into FWA. Future Wrestling Alliance (2011 to 2013) Within the Future Wrestling Alliance, Marie would tag team with Brittany Lohan of Apocalypse to win the world tag team championship from Hell's Angels. The victory would earn her the respect of Apocalypse, so much so that they invited her to join their ranks. Her personal life would suffer a major hit, after learning that she was adopted and that Angelica Jones was not her biological mother after all. Marie's tag team title reign would end after a loss to Jackson Adams and Tommy Dewitt. Many attribute the personal problems outside the ring to distracting her, costing her and Brittany Lohan the win at Dedication to Adams and Dewitt, but Williams refused to acknowledge that, not being one to make excuses for a loss. After a brief hiatus FWA would return and Marie would return as well with her sister Jessica Lasiewicz to reform Apocalypse with Glory Braddock and Jackson Adams. Marie and Jessica operated as a team known together as Redemption, with the purpose of redeeming their family name. They were undefeated as a tag team in FWA, losing only to the FWA World Tag Team Champions The Zodiac Killers, until the company eventually closed. Global Championship Wrestling (2012 to Present) Marie Williams signed with Global Championship Wrestling, the company owned by Glory Braddock. On their first event, Resurrection, Marie Williams, with the assistance of Brittany Lohan and Kim Williams, won a tournament to become the new GCW World Heavyweight Champion. It would be Marie's first ever world heavyweight title win. In a rematch at For Glory and Gold, Marie Williams would get herself disqualified to retain the World Heavyweight title. Her mother, Angelica Lohan formerly Angelica Jones before she married Brittany, had then arrived onto the scene and talked Glory Braddock and even Brittany Lohan into booking her against Jackson Adams one more time at Deadly Dreams for the World Heavyweight title in a steel cage match. Jackson Adams defeated her for the title at Deadly Dreams, but Marie immediately invoked her rematch clause, demanding her title shot for the very next week's Shotgun episode. She claimed she had an insurance policy to protect her against Angelica's interference and, sure enough, Matt Alan interfered to cost Jackson Adams the match and the title. After winning the title for a second time it was revealed that Marie and Matt were indeed allies. Marie Williams went on to face Alexander Midas at the Survival of the Fittest pay per view with her championship on the line and her mother, Angelica Lohan, as the guest referee. A misfire right hand from Angelica decked Midas and ended up giving Marie the victory. Unfortunately for Marie there is no rest, as she is now set to defend her championship against her own mother the very next week on Shotgun. She defended the title successfully against her mother but would eventually lose it back to Alexander Midas. At For Glory & Gold Marie Jones ended up qualifying for an Ultimate X Match later on in the evening that would determine the new GCW X Division Champion but she ended up losing that match to Summer Collins. Marie would end up going on a winning streak against Project Arrogance members including Eric Chambers and Karen McBride and then, in an unfair twist of fate, she was put into a world title match against the champion, her injured sister Jessica Lasiewicz. Marie did win the title, her third overall, and went on to defend it at Game Over against Alexander Midas and Kayla Jones. Kayla won the title that night. At Civil War Marie and Jessica, together as Redemption lost a bid to become number one contenders to the world tag team titles but despite that fact, Marie still earned a spot in the GCW Hall of Fame. At Resurrection Marie teamed with Drake Dillon to defeat Alexander Midas and Arcadia Chavez of Project Arrogance. She participated in an Any Given Night Match at Best of the Best and at Last Respects she helped Team Glory defeat Team Hodgson. At Break Down she is scheduled to participate in a Shotgun vs. Livewire Battle Royal. At Break Down Marie Jones came in second place, after eliminating herself, allowing Sterling Everett to win. The reason? Marie had made a deal with GM Steven Bauer that he would make her number one contender to the Global Title if she were to come in second place. Marie got her shot at the title at No Chance In Hell and she made the most of it, defeating Katelyn Buehler to become GCW Global Heavyweight Champion. She successfully defended that title for several months until losing it to Serenity at Deadly Dreams. What followed was a string of victories that led to Marie entering the elimination chamber match at Survival of the Fittest for the Global Title. Unfortunately, Marie came up just short. The rest of 2014 was a roller coaster of ups and downs but nothing brought gold back to Marie Annabelle Jones until she met up with a new best friend and ally named Jinxy. Marie and Jinxy would form the genesis of what would be a new faction within GCW: The Ginger Nation. The pair added a beefy, muscular woman named Fury to their ranks and then, later, Jinxy would become GCW International Champion, renaming it the Gingernational Title and bringing it to the Ginger Nation. Marie Jones would then earn a Global Title shot with Melody Williams after the pair both won the Lethal Lottery Tournament. A triple threat was set up against then champion Malcolm Cross and, in a shocker, Melody Williams revealed that she was working with Ginger Nation the entire time as she assisted Marie in stealing the GCW Global Heavyweight Championship. Marie held the Global Heavyweight title for several months until Malcolm Cross defeated her in a brutal seven stages of hell match to win back the title. Ginger Nation seemed to tread water from there, not gaining much ground at all, and some members of the nation even began to question Marie's leadership as she went on a losing streak. This losing streak included several upset losses to tag team specialist Allison Lorraine. In a desperate attempt to earn back the faith and trust of Ginger Nation and get her win back, Marie challenged Allison to a match in which if she would put her hair on the line. Allison, feeling very confident of being able to defeat Marie one more time, put herself on the line, agreeing to join Ginger Nation if she lost. Marie managed to defeat Lorraine and thus Allison was forced to dye her hair red and join the Ginger Nation under her new name #GingerAllison. Unfortunately for Marie, this victory would not be enough to earn the trust of Ginger Nation. The group turned on Marie and kicked her out. Marie Jones knew that she needed to destroy her creation, that she needed to destroy the Ginger Nation. The numbers game was against her, so she enlisted the aid of her sister Corey Jones and as well as the then reigning GCW World Tag Team Champions High Voltage and together they dealt several major defeats to the treacherous Ginger Nation. The pair of teams earned mutual respect for one another in the process and now, at Resurrection, High Voltage will defend the GCW World Tag Team Championship against Marie and Corey. In a hotly contested match, High Voltage managed to defeat Redemption. The next GCW pay per view offering was For Glory & Gold. Marie Jones would end up facing Anastasia Jones, a mentally unhinged and very dangerous woman who believes herself to be an adopted daughter of Bart Jones and thus a member of the Jones Family. Marie managed to defeat Anastasia Jones, getting herself back on track in GCW. Marie then prepared for the upcoming Lethal Lottery tournament in GCW to crown new number one contenders for the World Championship. Marie's first partner in round one was Aphrodite Noel and together they advanced. In round two Marie was paired up against Brittany Kayl and perhaps things would have gone down differently had Anastasia Jones not intervened, distracting Marie and thus leading to her team's defeat. It wasn't long after that when Marie would be traded to Shotgun where she would be reunited with the #GingerNation. Independent Wrestling Cartel (2014 to 2016) Marie Jones entered IWC and her first match was a victory over Lily Lyman and Kordelia Price. After that was a rough patch that included attacks from the likes of Abigail Lindsey, intimidation from Frankie Paradise, beatings at the hands of Sinistry, all in an attempt to bully her. But she fought back and fought her way into a world title contender’s match which she just barely lost to Lucas Knight. Then she appeared to change, appearing more vicious and violent and turned on those who had been her friends. It was a strange circumstance that didn’t have any real meaning to it but then when it was revealed that Kimberly Williams, Marie’s half-sister, had returned, apparently alive, and had kidnapped Marie and took her place, it made sense. Kim was locked away in a mental asylum and Marie was free to continue her career in IWC as she reformed Apocalypse with Aerik Walker. Their first challenge came from Danny Darko and company. Marie ended up defeating Darko but that didn’t stop him. Marie would eventually sign with her mother’s old agent, Samantha Hodgson, as well as another agent, Ethan “Porno Lad” Von Aaron. Ethan’s association with Alana Starr brought Marie on board with The GOOD Movement and together with Aerik Walker they created a formidable force in the IWC. Marie found herself playing second fiddle within The Good Movement, even with her agent, Samantha Hodgson, playing a role. Marie fired Hodgson and then took the advice of her mother, the legendary Angelica Jones, and took on a new agent: Silas Mason. With Silas by her side, Marie went on to become IWC World Tag Team Champion with Brittany Lohan and even fought then IWC World Champion Taylor Chase to a standstill on numerous occasions. At Last Stand II, Marie Jones would come in second place in the Last Stand Rumble, being eliminated along with Serenity by Katelyn Buehler, who many assumed had already been eliminated from the match. The controversial ending allowed Marie Jones to enter the main event at Invictus II for the IWC World Heavyweight Championship, coming up just short in a four way match that involved Taylor Chase, Serenity, and Katelyn Buehler. Later on, after a brand split and draft, Marie Jones would be chosen as the number one overall draft pick to the Uprising Brand, and there she would become become number one contender to the IWC World Tag Team Championships with Amanda Blayze and number one contender to the IWC Uprising World Championship. Marie and Amanda would not get along well. Tempers would flare and, eventually, lead to a match in which Marie defeated Blayze to become sole possessor of the tag team contendership, choosing Sophie James as her tag team partner. Marie challenged Vanilla Skyy for the IWC World Championship but came up short in her bid to become champion. Then she left Silas World. Marie attempted to earn another world title shot but she got injured in the process and IWC sat her out for several months. IWC would not bring her back, despite her being cleared to compete in Global Championship Wrestling and competing in Supreme Championship Wrestling's End of the Year Battle Royal. IWC Owner Drew Bryant had warned Sophie James, Marie's tag team partner, that if Marie did not get cleared soon, they may be stripped of their title shot. Just as time was running out, Marie was finally cleared by IWC doctors and she returned, teaming with Sophie James to defeat Cassius DeLight and Chris Davids to become IWC World Tag Team Champions. Uprising Wrestling Alliance (2016 to Present) It was announced by Drew Bryant that, with the overwhelming popularity of the Uprising Brand of IWC, he would be branching out and making Uprising a company of its own. Thus the Uprising Wrestling Alliance was born. Marie and Sophie, as the final Uprising Brand World Tag Team Champions in IWC walked into UWA as its first ever UWA World Tag Team Champions. Together Marie and Sophie, aptly named Ginger Nation, defeated Chris Davids and Cassius DeLight, The Sinistry, and The Dogs of War. They even managed to survive an onslaught from the dangerous combination of Alana Starr and Kennedy Street, together known as Flawless GOODness. Then a lethal lottery style tournament was announced. The winning team would be entered into the Olympus Main Event to compete for the world championship against champion Vanilla Skyy. Marie's partner in this tournament was the dangerous former ULW World Champion Willow Wilkes. Marie and Willlow defeated Benjamin Flynn and Gavin Taylor, Sophie James and Serenity, and finally Alana Starr and Myra Lynwood in order to advance to the Olympus Main Event where they shall compete against Vanilla Skyy, as well as Last Chance Battle Royal Winner Victoria Salinas, in a four way Pyramid Match for the UWA World Championship. There Marie managed to overcome Salinas, Skyy, and Wilkes to become the new UWA World Champion. Marie Annabelle Jones was the UWA World Heavyweight Champion, but at the same time she was still one half of the UWA World Tag Team Champions and that meant she and her partner, Sophie James, still had an obligation. Together the Ginger Nation would go on to successfully defend against Kalinda and Selena Frost. Interference from Alana Starr and Kennedy Street disrupted what would have been an otherwise clean contest, making it abundantly clear that Jones would be kept pretty busy, not just as the newly minted world champion but as the world tag team champion as well with quite literally everyone gunning for her and her championships. Jones now has her first championship defense scheduled as she gets the one on one rematch she has been petitioning for a long time now; Jones will defend the championship against former champion Vanilla Skyy. Despite losing the title back to Vanilla Skyy in the rematch, Marie could hold her head high proudly that she finally got to have that one on one match that she had wanted for so long, a match she had been long denied by IWC. After having been refused a rematch at the UWA World Championship, Marie has decided to be tag team exclusive in UWA, focusing only on defending the tag team titles with Sophie James. She would continue to pursue a singles career elsewhere. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2016 to Present) After having been denied a rematch at the UWA World Championship and basically being forced to be tag team exclusive as a tag team champion, Marie Annabelle Jones opted to take her singles talent to Supreme Championship Wrestling. There she defeated Hannah Warr in her debut. Next she defeated Kara Abheri, albeit due to a distraction. Then Marie would go onto Under Attack to compete against Hannah and Kara in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender for the SCW Women's Championship. Marie failed to become the number one contender to the Women's Championship but she was not pinned. Another opportunity came in the form of Brett Sinclaire and a TV Title Eliminator. Unfortunately, she failed there as well. Gimmick/Personality Marie Annabelle Jones truly believes she is the most beloved member of the Jones Wrestling Family as well as the greatest athlete in the Jones Wrestling Family and she certainly has no problem telling anyone about it either. Her arrogance, though, can be backed up by her wrestling ability inside of the squared circle. She does have a hall of fame ring to back up her claims, as well. Style and Strategy Annabelle’s style is generally that of a high flyer. She picked up a lot of moves from her famous mother and learned how to take to the air with the best of them, putting her body on the line in hopes of winning. She is meticulous about every match. She takes careful notes, watches tons of tape, and makes sure to know her opponents like the back of her hand. Annabelle’s strategy will depend on her opponent. She was trained by both Kayla Jones, a more aerial based athlete, and Blayze Alexander, someone who is technically sound and can brawl with the best of them, plus she of course picked up a lot of moves and strategy from observing her mother. Annabelle knows whenever she is in against someone much larger than her, as many of the men are, she will have to use her speed and high flying moves to defeat them, and that ability to strike quickly and keep them off balance will be her strategy. If she is in against someone her own size, however, she will take it right to them without backing away. She will brawl if she thinks she can beat a peer that way. But again, a lot of it depends on her opponent. Strengths Marie is fast and very agile. She also is a second generation wrestler coming from a famous wrestling family so she has the knowledge and experience of many famous members of the Jones Wrestling Family that she has learned from. Weaknesses She does not fare well against a power based attack. Moves Submission Moveset *Triangle Lancer *Inverted Figure Four Leglock *Arm Bar *Triangle Choke *Dragon Sleeper *STF *Leg Grapevine *Bow and Arrow Submission *Million Dollar Dream *Crossface Chicken Wing * Dragon Sleeper *Crippler Crossface High Risk Movset *Asai DDT *Blockbuster *450 splash *Shooting Star Press *Van Daminator *Split Legged Moonsault *Springboard dropkick Missile dropkick Miscellaneous Moveset *Lightning Spiral *Capture Suplex *German suplex *German suplex into the turnbuckle *Elevated delayed German suplex *Release German suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Dragon Screw Leg Whip *Scissors Kick *RKO *Back Cracker *Sleeper Neck Breaker *Reverse DDT *Double Arm DDT *Pele Kick *Kip Up into a franksensteiner Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Primary Finisher:' Ave Maria (impact ddt off the top rope) *'Secondary Finisher:' The Vindicator (MVP’s Playmaker) *'Trademark 1:' The Angel’s Arch (elevated Boston crab) *'Trademark 2:' The Hot Shot (pedigree) *'Trademark 3:' Divine Impact (lionsault) Achievements Uprising Wrestling Alliance * UWA World Heavyweight Champion 1x * UWA World Tag Team Champion 1x * Tag Team of the Year 2016 * Feud of the Year (w/Vanilla Skyy) * 3rd Place Wrestler of the Year 2016 Independent Wrestling Cartel * IWC World Tag Team Champion 2x * Best Gimmick 2015 Motor City Wrestling *MCW X Division Champion 1x Global Division of Wrestling *GDW International Champion 1x *GDW World Tag Team Champion 3x *2013 Most Hated Future Wrestling Alliance *FWA Inception Champion 1x *FWA World Tag Team Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling *GCW World Heavyweight Champion 3x *Hall of Fame Class of 2014 *Match of the Year 2016 (/vs Malcolm Cross) *Tag Team of the Year 2016 (w/GingerNation) Intercontinental Championship Wrestling *ICW Shock Champion 1x Southeastern Women’s Wrestling Conference *SWWC Tag Team Champion 1x Notable Feuds *Kimberly Williams (GDW) *Jessica Lasiewicz (GDW) *Alexander Midas (GCW) *Danny Darko (IWC) *Brittany Lohan (GDW) Notable Matches *vs. Vanilla Skyy vs. Willow Wilkes vs. Victoria Salinas; UWA World Championship; Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Jackson Adams; GCW World Heavyweight Championship ; Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Jessica Lasiewicz ; GCW World Heavyweight Championship ; Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Ivan Klitscho; Last Man Standing Match ; Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Danny Darko ; Winner: Marie Jones *w/Kimberly Williams vs. Fame & Fortune ; Apocalypse Match ; Winners:' Fame & Fortune *Mr. Money’s Million Dollar Global X Challenge ; Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Vincent Williams, FWA Inception Championship. Winner: Marie Williams *vs. Zombie Mr. Perfect 3000, MCW X-Division Championship. Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Sheila Frost, ICW Shock Championship. Winner: Marie Jones *vs. Brandon Z'appel, GDW International Championship. Winner: Marie Jones Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wresterls Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Massachusetts